Obsidian Staff
Obsidian.png|EBF3 Obsidian Staff 5.png|EBF5 The Obsidian Staff, known simply as Obsidian before EBF5, is a al staff available for Natalie in . It is also present in , albeit unused. Description The Obsidian Staff is made of black volcanic glass and features an elaborate head made of interlocking spikes and orange orbs. There is usually a faint glow around the orbs. In EBF5, if equipped while having the Dark Gown on, the orbs turn purple in color. In EBF3, The Obsidian has a high bonus and boosts some of Natalie's strongest skills, as well as patching up Natalie's defence a bit at later levels. It has an additional utility in drastically debuffing foes' with the basic attack, and later gains a chance to counter with that exact attack, leading to free debuffs that both Natalie and Lance can easily make use of. However, if the player is not actively making use of Dark attacks (such as during most of Volcano Peak), the Dark Tooth offers more raw damage at the cost of Natalie's defenses. In EBF5, the Obsidian Staff plays very similarly to the Dark Tooth's EBF3 ''iteration, much like how the Dark Tooth's ''EBF5 version closely resembles the original Obsidian Staff. It provides the single highest bonus between Staves (along with a moderate bonus). Unfortunately, this comes at the cost of a moderate penalty to both defences. When compared to weapons like the Honjo Masamune or the Soul Eater, the Obsidian Staff provides a less exaggerated boost to Natalie's offence, but also has much milder penalties. Regardless, the Obsidian Staff is a very potent weapon, packing not only strong stats with moderate downsides but also allowing for very powerful combos when paired with an appropriately armed Lance build. The staff can also use its unleash to apply the status to the target, which will double magical damage dealt to them for the rest of the turn; since the staff also applies the status, this means a single Normal Attack with Natalie can triple the damage dealt by any following magical or attacks. Overall, this means that aside from just using the staff due to its high offensive stats, it can also be used to support a Lance build geared towards magical Fire and Bomb damage, allowing skills like Bullet Hell, Air Strike or even Nuke to deal massive damage with proper setup. In EBF5, the Obsidian Staff resists and , with the latter becoming an immunity on reaching level 5. The EBF3 Obsidian solely provides resistance to . Found inside a chest in Volcano Peak. |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 70% |item21 = Earthball |item21number = 10 |item31 = Magmaball |item31number = 2 |item32 = Brick |item32number = 2 |item41 = Ruby |item41number = 2 |item42 = Brick |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Rune |item51number = 5 |item52 = Magmaball |item52number = 6}} Compared to the Cat Costume with the same fate, Obsidian is more complete, lacking only forging data. The staff is mostly unchanged, but has additional perks of resisting and increasing user's Magic Defence on higher levels. It appears as Oak Staff when hacked in. |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Curse |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 50%}} Found inside a chest in the Forgotten Temple of the Forgotten Ruins, the chest is behind a diamond block, which requires a Diamond Key to be unlock. * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 30% |lvl2MAG = 45% |lvl3MAG = 60% |lvl4MAG = 85% |lvl5MAG = 110% |lvl1DEF = -20% |lvl2DEF = -20% |lvl3DEF = -20% |lvl4DEF = -20% |lvl5DEF = -20% |lvl1MDF = -20% |lvl2MDF = -20% |lvl3MDF = -20% |lvl4MDF = -20% |lvl5MDF = -20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = 2x1x |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |note = |item21 = Gunpowder |item21number = 2 |item31 = Amber |item41 = Gunpowder |item41number = 10 |item42 = Dark Rune |item42number = 1 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Obsidian Boulder |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Obsidian Boulder.png |item52number = 1 |item53 = Amber |item53number = 3 |item31number = 2}} * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = 120 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 5x |item21 = Gunpowder |item21number = 2 |item31 = Amber |item41 = Gunpowder |item41number = 10 |item42 = Dark Rune |item42number = 1 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 1 |item53 = Amber |item53number = 3 |item31number = 2}} Trivia * The roles of the Obsidian Staff and the Dark Tooth are reversed between EBF3 and EBF5; in EBF3 the Obsidian Staff is a reasonably strong Dark-elemental staff while the Dark Tooth had ultimate power in exchange for some of Natalie's defences. In EBF5 the Dark Tooth, as Natalie's starting weapon, is a standard Dark-elemental staff while the Obsidian Staff now provides a massive amount of power but lowers Natalie's defences. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie